Un Bébé pour l'année
by Petite-Marie
Summary: Mademoiselles vous allez tomber enceinte de votre partenaire de binôme et élever votre bébé magique pendant cette année scolaire, si vous arrivez à le garder jusqu'a la fin, vous gagnerez 1.000 point pour votre maison" Le défit était lancer HG/DM
1. Nouveau prof

« Cher Griffondor, cher Serpentard, Bienvenue !

Je me présente, je suis le professeur Donahue. Je vais vous enseigner une matière très spécifique, qui va vous permettre d'entrer intégralement le monde sorcier à la fin de cet 7eme et dernières années scolaire. Vous devez vous demander ce que je vais vous apprendre lors de cette année ? Et bah, je vous répondrais de la maturité, de la sagesse ainsi qu'une belle expérience de vie.

Haaa ... je vois que j'ai réussi a avoir toute votre attention jeune élèves.

Sachez avant tout, que le professeur Dumebeldor m'a donné carte blanche pour cette première année d'enseignement, et je compte bien en profiter. Avant de commencer à vous expliquez mon « programme », j'aimerais crée les binômes qui fonctionneront toute cette année. Comme je ne vous connais pas, je vais vous laisser les constitués vous-même, mais avec deux petites contraintes, les préfets en chefs doivent être ensemble pour montrer l'exemple à suivre et les binômes doivent être mixte, c'est-à-dire, une fille et un garçon !

Je vais vous laisser les crées et une fois fini, je prendrais vos prénoms.

--

Allons, Allons, calmez vous !! Je vais maintenant relever vos groupes :

- Ronald Wesley avec lavande

- Blaise Zabine avec Pansy Parkinson

- Harry Potter avec Padma Patil

… etc

Ainsi que, les deux préfets en Chef : - Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Maintenant que les groupes sont formés, je vais laisser place aux explications :

Grâce à une potion que le professeur Rogue a lui-même concocté (sous ma demande bien sur), Mademoiselles vous allez tomber enceinte de votre partenaire de binôme.

J'aimerai le silence s'il vous plait !! Je vais tous vous expliquez, laissez moi juste le temps de m'exprimer.

Ce ne sera pas une grossesse « normal » car elle ne durera que 18jours. Tous les deux jours, vous aurez un cycle de gestation, c'est-à-dire que les 2premiers jour, ce sera le 1er mois de grossesse. Les deux jours suivant seront le 2eme mois, et ainsi de suite… ! Oui, Miss Patil, le résulta à la fin sera absolument le même car vous aurez un Bébé, un vrai, un chair et en os.

Voyions, Voyions, j'aimerais un peu de silence !!

Je vous rappelle que ceci est de la magie, et que donc, en fin d'année ou lorsque vous arriverez plus à faire face aux difficultés, le Bébé pourra se dématérialiser et vous reprendrez une vie normale. Pour que vous puissiez bien élever votre enfant, des appartements seront mis à votre disposition. Il y aura le strict minimum à savoir, deux chambres, une pour vous et une pour le bébé, une sale de bain et un petit salon. J'allais justement en venir à ce point Miss Granger, Pendant vos cours, il y aura un elfe de maison qui s'occupera du petit.

Oulaa … L'heure est passée très rapidement, je vous donne rendez vous Demain matin, avent votre journée de cour pour prendre la potion. J'aimerais que tout le monde soit présent, et si vous avez des questions a me poser demain, n'hésitez pas, vous avez toute la soirée pour y réfléchir.

Le cour est terminé. »

Tout les élèves partirent du cours dans un grand brouhaha, certain était excités, d'autre abasourdi mais tous était impatient de voir demain arriver pour avoir plus d'explication … Tous ? Non, il y en avait deux qui se lancer des regards haineux et qui espéraient que se soit qu'une vilaine blague. Si seulement ils savaient quelle surprise les attendaient.

* * *

******Bon********jour, Bonjour !! ) j'ai eu une inspiration inconnue hier matin, et j'ai décidé d'écrire le premier chapitre ! Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pas d'autre inspiration, _je ne sais pas si il y aura d'autre chapitre_ ! **

**Le meilleur moyen pour que je me motive vraiment est assez simple : Un petit MOT, une petite REVIEW ... pour vous, ce n'est pas bcp, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Soutenons-nous mutuellement camarade !! xD **

**Gros Gros bisous a vous tout(e)s !! **

**/!\ _Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe !_ J'essaye de faire mon maximum, mais le français et moi, ça fait 5 !!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !  
Ce n'est pas un chapitre que je met en ligne … je suis désolée !  
Je sais que j'avais promis un autre chapitre a plusieurs d'entre vous, et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire une histoire maintenant !!

Alors, je vais faire une petite annonce … **Si quelqu'un veut reprendre mon histoire, écrire a ma place sur mon idée de début**, il n'y a aucun souci, ce sera même avec grand grand plaisir.  
Je pourrais être là pour vous donnez quelques idées de temps en temps (sachant que j'en ai plein dans ma petite tête xD) … ou si au contraire, vous ne voulez pas, je vous laisserai libre pour l'histoire !!

J'espère que ça intéressera quelqu'un …

Gros Bisous

Mon adresse MSN est: Marie_067 (enlever les espaces ... =D)  
Ajouter moi !!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

« Cher Griffondor, cher Serpentard, Bienvenue !

Je me présente, je suis le professeur Donahue. Je vais vous enseigner une matière très spécifique, qui va vous permettre d'entrer intégralement le monde sorcier à la fin de cet 7eme et dernières années scolaire. Vous devez vous demander ce que je vais vous apprendre lors de cette année ? Et bah, je vous répondrais de la maturité, de la sagesse ainsi qu'une belle expérience de vie.

Haaa ... je vois que j'ai réussi a avoir toute votre attention jeune élèves.

Sachez avant tout, que le professeur Dumebeldor m'a donné carte blanche pour cette première année d'enseignement, et je compte bien en profiter. Avant de commencer à vous expliquez mon « programme », j'aimerais crée les binômes qui fonctionneront toute cette année. Comme je ne vous connais pas, je vais vous laisser les constitués vous-même, mais avec deux petites contraintes, les préfets en chefs doivent être ensemble pour montrer l'exemple à suivre et les binômes doivent être mixte, c'est-à-dire, une fille et un garçon !

Je vais vous laisser les crées et une fois fini, je prendrais vos prénoms.

--

Allons, Allons, calmez vous !! Je vais maintenant relever vos groupes :

- Ronald Wesley avec lavande

- Blaise Zabine avec Pansy Parkinson

- Harry Potter avec Padma Patil

… etc

Ainsi que, les deux préfets en Chef : - Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Maintenant que les groupes sont formés, je vais laisser place aux explications :

Grâce à une potion que le professeur Rogue a lui-même concocté (sous ma demande bien sur), Mademoiselles vous allez tomber enceinte de votre partenaire de binôme.

J'aimerai le silence s'il vous plait !! Je vais tous vous expliquez, laissez moi juste le temps de m'exprimer.

Ce ne sera pas une grossesse « normal » car elle ne durera que 18jours. Tous les deux jours, vous aurez un cycle de gestation, c'est-à-dire que les 2premiers jour, ce sera le 1er mois de grossesse. Les deux jours suivant seront le 2eme mois, et ainsi de suite… ! Oui, Miss Patil, le résulta à la fin sera absolument le même car vous aurez un Bébé, un vrai, un chair et en os.

Voyions, Voyions, j'aimerais un peu de silence !!

Je vous rappelle que ceci est de la magie, et que donc, en fin d'année ou lorsque vous arriverez plus à faire face aux difficultés, le Bébé pourra se dématérialiser et vous reprendrez une vie normale. Pour que vous puissiez bien élever votre enfant, des appartements seront mis à votre disposition. Il y aura le strict minimum à savoir, deux chambres, une pour vous et une pour le bébé, une sale de bain et un petit salon. J'allais justement en venir à ce point Miss Granger, Pendant vos cours, il y aura un elfe de maison qui s'occupera du petit.

Oulaa … L'heure est passée très rapidement, je vous donne rendez vous Demain matin, avent votre journée de cour pour prendre la potion. J'aimerais que tout le monde soit présent, et si vous avez des questions a me poser demain, n'hésitez pas, vous avez toute la soirée pour y réfléchir.

Le cour est terminé. »

Tout les élèves partirent du cours dans un grand brouhaha, certain était excités, d'autre abasourdi mais tous était impatient de voir demain arriver pour avoir plus d'explication … Tous ? Non, il y en avait deux qui se lancer des regards haineux et qui espéraient que se soit qu'une vilaine blague. Si seulement ils savaient quelle surprise les attendaient.

* * *

******Bon********jour, Bonjour !! ) j'ai eu une inspiration inconnue hier matin, et j'ai décidé d'écrire le premier chapitre ! Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pas d'autre inspiration, _je ne sais pas si il y aura d'autre chapitre_ ! **

**Le meilleur moyen pour que je me motive vraiment est assez simple : Un petit MOT, une petite REVIEW ... pour vous, ce n'est pas bcp, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Soutenons-nous mutuellement camarade !! xD **

**Gros Gros bisous a vous tout(e)s !! **

**/!\ _Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe !_ J'essaye de faire mon maximum, mais le français et moi, ça fait 5 !!**

* * *


End file.
